


MemeNE Oneshots

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Romance, Bromance, Coming Out, Crushes, Epic Bromance, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Puppy Love, Sexual Tension, short oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar





	1. Kiddos

"George, slow down!" Will yelled, laughing as he chased his friend down. The other boy just laughed back, coppery eyes sparkling before widening in shock as he tripped and fell facefirst into the dirt.

Will grinned and placed his foot on his friends chest. "You have been floored, my friend. I am next to rule Britain!"

"Oh fuck off, square" George mumbled, slowly getting up and wiping mud off of his shirt. Will snickered and he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Your voice cracks so bad, man" Will grinned. "We haven't even gone through puberty yet, slow down lad"

"I thought 12 was puberty? Also screw you" George deadpanned before shrugging and pushing his light brown hair back. "Oh well, who cares. I call tag again. Tag!" he tapped his friend quickly before sprinting away.

"Wh- oh, you are ON!"


	2. Streaming

"Is the stream messing up?" Will asked in concern, raising an eyebrow at George who was pouting and thumping his phone, the red bandana and sunglasses on his face making him look rather ridiculous, even as it was necessary to hide his appearance. His privacy; his rules.

Didn't stop him from looking awfully silly, though.

George grumbled, continuing to hit his phone, before grinning as the screen snapped out of whatever stasis it had lagged into. "Ha! Got it. QnA, you lot, just like i said on twitter. Don't overload me though- my phone lags like a bitch"

Will snickered. George shot him a frown, but since it just reminded Will of his friend's dumb facial attire it just made him snort harder

"Ah. Nice to see the important questions being asked" George said sarcastically after a moment, flashing his friend several snaps pretty much just saying 'r u a nonce lol'  
"Ah, my subscribers are so creative. They never cease to amaze"

Will snorted, leaning over, flicking his eyes over the other entries. "Lots of 'are you gay' too. They've evolved" he joked. George laughed slightly "Yep. These two dang questions. You lot suck" he looked right at the camera as he said this before pointing at it dramatically. "And no, for the record, i am not gay"

For some reason, Will felt something in him sink at that. The grin awkwardly fell from his face, stomach twisting uncomfortably. He frowned in bewilderment at his inexplicable reaction, trying to supress and ignore it, not realising he was still on a livestream and thousands of people could see his dilemma painted clear as day on his face.

While George read various other memey messages, the chat stormed.

BlackCat56: Omg will noooo

Jashua Hill: That answers that

56765: Stream lag hhhhh

BlackCat56: IS NO ONE GONNA MENTION WILL RN

56765: LAG.

ThatPinkPeanut: He does look kinda upset?

EpicComicDubs: Wait whats happening

BlackCat56: MemeNE is real by god

MelanieStar3: Will looks so heartbroke! Owo

Jashua Hill: press f to pay respects

ThatPinkPeanut: Huh. I kinda ship this i guess. Does he like him? Also F

DangGirlDangBoy: memeulous is just ignoring will bein rejected RIP lolololol

EpicComicDubs: Wow. I thought willne was straight? 

MelanieStar3: F

56765: RIP

BlackCat56: Poor will :(((

Will seemed to notice these messages, brow furrowing. Heartbroken? Bullshit.

...

He definitely didn't feel slightly Ill. Not at all. And totally not dissapointed. Shut up.

Totally.

"Hey George, i might grab us a drink, whaddya want?"

"Don't really care, mate" George shrugged. Will rolled his eyes but went off into the kitchen in pursuit of juice.

Meanwhile George finally noticed the chat and blinked, the motion indiscernable behind his sunglasses. "You lot ship everything"

The chat seemed to intensify.

George subtly skimmed back through the stream and frowned in surprise as he saw his friends face. Will did actually look upset.

But it definitely wasn't because he said he wasn't gay...

Was it?

He didn't notice he had gone unsually silent as he thought, which just seemed to spur the chat on further during his moment of contemplation.

Will returned and passed him a glass of what appeared to be cherry juice, and George tried his hardest not to blush under the bandana as their fingers blushed slightly.

Wait.

Why was he blushing?!

His mind was in turmoil.

He had never thought to question his sexuality before. He knew he wasn't gay; he had liked women... But he liked Will. So... Was he bi?

This was too much to ponder while on a fucking QnA live stream.

"Guys. I'm gonna have to put this on pause. Be back in like... 10 minutes" he pressed the pause button on the stream, not noticing how his finger shook and pressed it twice, negating it.

The stream continued.

He looked over at Will cautiously. "Oi, Will?"

"Uh... What?" the other British youtuber asked, hesitance palpable. He set down his glass, George mirroring the action. "Are you like.. Bent?" he eventually said. Will's eyes widened. "Woah, what are you on about?"

"You looked all emo and stroppy when i said i wasn't gay" George elaborated, and his friend flushed at being caught out. "Mate, that doesn't make me gay. That's just a weird thing to ask in general"

George arched an eyebrow. "Are you bent. Yes or no"

The chat was silent. Waiting.

Will sighed. "Dude, i don't know. You've just sprung this on me. I've never really looked at my sexuality- just not a big thing, innit?"

George snorted, and Will mock scowled. "The stream is paused, right? Can you take off that stupid bandana and sunglasses, it's weird to see you talking calmly with that dumb shite on"

The other youtuber rolled his eyes but obeyed, removing the obscuring material. Will's breath caught in his throat.

'Stupid hormones'

George smiled at him, the light making his coppery eyes shine red slightly. Will swallowed. "Nevermind, put it back on. Um"

The red-eyed man's eyes widened as he noticed his friend's blush, and flushed slightly himself. "Errrr..."

They sat in awkward silence for a moment.

Will found himself unconsciously leaning toward his friend, and flinched back when he realised. George also jerked, though his hand seemed to shoot out and grab Will's on instinct.

Will shuddered, sucking in a sharp breath.

George awkwardly leant in, eyelashes fluttering, half lidded-

'DING!'

The notification for a new patreon rang out clear as day and they jolted away from each other, shocked. Will was breathing shallowly, eyes wide, and George covered his mouth with his hand, uncharacteristically shy. 

He shifted away from his friend, averting his eyes, before his face paled as he saw his stream.

It was ON.

"Oh SHIT!" he yelped, grabbing it and staring in horror at the screen. The chat was ablaze.

MelanieStar3: Memeulous face!!!

Jashua Hill: oh shit

ThatPinkPeanut: the tension i cant

ThatPinkPeanut: WAIT WERE THEY ABOUT TO

BlackCat56: holy

BlackCat56: omg canon

BlackCat56: canon

EpicComicDubs: i thought meme was str8 wtf

56765: hhhhh

DangGirlDangBoy: guys canon canon

666FIsh666: jesus christ how did they fail to pause stream

ThatPinkPeanut: fuckin heck

George's face blazed and he stopped the stream without thinking,throwing his phone, not realizing the stream would be automatically uploaded to youtube.

He groaned, a long awkward whine. Will just scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry"

George turned and frowned at him. "What for?"

"For uh... Making it awkward"

"You didn't make it awkward, you fuckin' square" George rolled his eyes. When Will didn't respond George sighed and leant closer, and Will's eyes widened as he felt hot breath apon his lips.

"You can't just leave me hanging, Mr. Lenny" George breathed.

Their lips met.

The internet drama and gossip afterward was awkward. But it was easier to deal with with each other's mutual support.

And kisses. Those helped too.


	3. Aphrodisiac

"Alex gave me this weird drink. Said it's japanese" George held up a small vial of pink liquid. It was almost test-tubey in nature, though with a bottlecap. The rosemary-pink liquid seemed to shimmer under the light, the rays of it bouncing off beautifully. 

Will gave it a skepticle glance, arching an eyebrow. "That looks like acid. Or anything otherwise undrinkable. Is he trying to kill you?"

George shrugged. "He said he researched it and that it was legitimately great. He even showed me a video of him downing a cup of it. So i don't think it's poisonous. Figured i would test it. Want to try any?"

"Oh what the hell, sure" Will sighed, holding out his hand. George poured some into his hand, and Will blinked at how it felt. Like honey, but slightly less viscious. He shrugged and licked his hand, grinning at George's grimace before the other Brit drank some himself.

It tasted like cranberries, honey, pumpkin and nuts. An amalgamation of sweetness and plainness. "This tastes... Weird as hell" he blinked. "The japanese sure do like to make weird shit"

George snorted. "They aren't that bad, don't be xenophobic Will"

Will stared him dead in the eyes before speaking slowly and deliberately. "Tentacle rape hentai"

George seemed to want to protest but thought better of it, jaw snapping shut before he snickered. "Touché"

Then he froze. An odd sensation washed over him.

He suddenly felt very warm. His throat closed up slightly as he swallowed and tugged at the collar of his shirt, feeling overheated. He shifted.

Will seemed to be under the same effects, pupils dilating and trousers becoming uncomfortably tight.

Will was the first to realize what was happening. His eyes widened. "Alex, that twat! He gave us a fuckin' aphrodisiac!"

George was confused, though his head was foggy and he couldn't keep his eyes off of his friend's lips for some reason. "A what?"

Lenney felt dizzy for a moment and his scowl deepened, smacking himself in the head repeatedly. "A sex drug! He's made us godamn horny!"

"Oh" George's eyes widened slightly, jaw hanging open, and Will couldn't stop the thought that his mouth would look good on his di-

"I need to go" he stammered, getting up so quickly vertigo hit him like a train. He tried to ignore it and run, but George grabbed his hand, face nervous. "You can beat up Alex later, right? You don't have to go?" he asked in a voice so plaintive and painfully British yet so unlike him. Will felt his breath skip and his breathing became moreso akin to shudders, inhalation was a chore. "G-george, we can't-"

"Why not?"

"I-i..." Will shuddered. 

He didn't yell at Alex until several hours later.


	4. Harry Potter AU

George scowled as his potion blew up violently in his face. He vaguely registered Snape snapping something at him but ignored it, embarrassment driving him to stomp out of the classroom.

His 3rd year and he still could barely make it through classes.

As a spellcaster, he was below average. As a potionologist, he was incompetent. As a seer, he was incapable. As a quidditch player, he was clumsy. As a healer he was barely passable.

And this especially stung when compared to his friends. Alex, while lazy and unwilling to do most classes, was very speedy on a broom and actually got some of his seer predictions correct. Will was amazing at potions and was so good at healing people whispered he might be a shaman.

And George just sucked at it all.

Eyes burning he stomped back to his dorm, uncaring that he would probably receive insurmountable detentions for just walking out on class.

He slumped down in the Griffindoor common room, eyes tired, curling up a little on the sofa, tired and upset. 

And as he began to slip into fitful sleep, he managed to faintly register that someone else entered the room.

\---

Will watched his friend flee class, confused and concerned. His best friend slash crush had been increasingly upset and distracted in classes lately, and it worried him. Asking to be excused to bring George back and thankfully being allowed, he ran through the corridors, before conjuring a tracking spell, which informed him George was in the Griffindoor common room. He himself was Ravenclaw but didn't care that he was going in a room he really shouldn't, saying the password and walking in to find his friend dozing off.

A small smile quirked his lips at how cute George was. He sat down next to him and gently ran his fingers through messy brown hair. 

George fluttered his eyes open, clearly barely awake. "Hi... Y'should get b'ck to classss" he mumbled, closing his eyes again. "Y'don' need m' anywaysss"

"Of course i need you" Will smiled. "You might not be exceptional at any of this school stuff, but y'know what? KSI and his goons might be getting high scores, but with their attitude they're gonna crash and burn in life. You're kind and determined and funny, and..." he flushed. "Cute. You're gonna be fine."

George's eyes closed, and his breathing evened.

Casting dreamless sleep apon him with a slip of his wrist and slipping his wand back into his sleeve, Will gently kissed him on the forehead before tip toeing out of the room.


End file.
